Service des réclamations, bonjour
by Mia Hurt
Summary: Harold, les Big Four, un téléphone, le numéro du site. Ça donne quoi ? OS. Attention gros délire en perspective.


**SERVICE DES RECLAMATIONS, BONJOUR ?**

**Salut à tous voici pour vous un petit OS tout chaud sur Harold et toute la bande. Sans que je fasse gaffe, ça s'est vite transformé en un gros délire alors ATTENTION PARODIE. Rated K+ Langage.**

« - Les Ecrivains de fanfictions, bonjour ?

- Allo, fit la petite voix de Raiponce. Je voudrais le service des réclamations s'il vous plait.

- Ne quittez pas.

- Mets le haut-parleur, souffla Mérida. »

La jolie blonde s'exécuta et posa le téléphone sur la table basse, avant de se rasseoir entre Mérida et Eugène.

Dans cette pièce se trouvaient en effet sept des personnages des Big Four. Raiponce, Mérida, Jack, Harold, Krokmou, Eugène, Pascal. Tous assis autour d'une grande cheminée. Tous écoutant avec impatience les tonalités successives de l'appareil. Finalement, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« - Service des réclamations, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Bonjour, ici Mérida de DunBroch.

- Des Big Four ?

- Exactement. Je suis en ce moment-même avec mes amis et on aurait quelques petites … réclamations à vous faire part.

- Mais bien entendu. Je vous écoute. »

Tous se jetèrent des coups d'oeils interrogatifs, ne sachant pas qui devait parler en premier. Ils commencèrent finalement tous en même temps.

« - Ce serait beaucoup mieux si …

- …les combats sont à revoir du début…

- …ce truc avec les dragons c'est n'importe quoi…

- …je sature ces écrivaines me tuent…

- …c'est trop demandé d'être un peu plus présent ?...

- Stop ! Un à la fois ! »

Le hurlement à l'autre bout du fil fit sursauter toute la petite bande qui s'arrêta d'une seule voix. L'instant d'après, un silence militaire régnait.

« - Bien, dit la voix de nouveau calme de l'interlocutrice. On va pouvoir y aller… Monsieur Haddock Horrendous III, commencez je vous prie. Quel est votre problème ? »

Harold, assis dans un fauteuil, siffla Krokmou, endormi dans un coin de la pièce. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond et rejoint son maître, la respiration haletante. Finalement, il s'assit et se gratta l'oreille avec la patte arrière.

« - Le voilà mon problème. A cause de vos fics, mon meilleur ami s'est transformé en gros caniche.

- Vous exagérez un peu, Harold. Krokmou avait déjà cet aspect attachant avant l'arrivée du fandom sur ce site. Autrement, les films n'auraient pas eu autant de succès.

- Je dis pas le contraire ! Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le seul aspect qu'ils retiennent de lui. Ils ne voient pas la créature légendaire, ils voient le gros toutou ! Du coup, à l'Académie, c'est plus ambiance « SPA » qu'autre chose. »

Le fils de Stoïk baissa les yeux vers son dragon qui s'était entre temps lancé dans une course poursuite après sa queue.

« - « Dragons plus méchants », relut la femme. Ok c'est noté. Et vous Raiponce, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Je…

- Si je puis me permettre. J'aimerais parler moi aussi. »

Le brun, qui s'était redressé sur son séant, haussa le ton afin d'avoir toute l'attention de l'interlocutrice.

« - Et… vous êtes ?

- Son fiancé. En personne.

- Je vois. Et vous avez aussi une réclamation, Monsieur Fitgerber ?

- C'est Fitzherbert, corrigea-t-il, ignorant Jack qui pouffait. Plutôt une question, en fait. Si vous avez vu Raiponce, vous devez savoir qu'à la fin du film, je l'épouse. Donc, logiquement, on aurait dû être le couple préféré des fans. Mais c'est pas le cas. Je ne suis jamais présent et, les rares fois où je suis là, c'est juste pour me la faire piquer sous mon nez par l'autre givré ! Donc… Pourquoi ? Quelle différence entre lui et moi ?

- C'est simple. Il a été fait par Dreamworks.

- … Et alors ?

- Et alors, sans vous offenser, Dreamworks font des personnages super sexy. Et comme est un site majoritairement féminin, ça aide. Quel genre de fille ne mettrait pas dans un cross-over de films d'animation LE personnage de fiction le plus hot jamais réalisé ? Et un personnage _hot_ qui fait tomber la neige, en plus ?

- Quoi… mais… Et Harold ?

- Vous n'avez pas vu Dragons 2, je me trompe ?

Le silence qui suivit la question stipula que non. Tout était dit.

- Je regrette Monsieur, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Je ne m'occupe que des pairings et des mises en scènes. Pour ce qui est du reste, adressez-vous à votre studio. Mérida, à vous. »

La princesse rousse se leva du canapé et contempla un point invisible dans le feu de cheminée, de la même couleur que son imposante chevelure.

« - C'est au sujet du cross-overs aussi. J'en ai marre d'être un personnage secondaire. Je veux être l'héroïne.

- Plaît-il ? Vous avez votre rôle, comme tout le monde.

- Mon rôle ? S'il vous plait, appelons un chat un chat ! Dans toutes les fanfictions sur les Big Four, c'est pareil. Jack et Harold sont les héros. Dès qu'il y a un problème, Harold chevauche son Furie Nocturne et Jack vole et vire toutes les emmerdes d'un mouvement de bâton. Pendant ce temps, je suis sur le sol, à apporter mon aide seulement si l'on en a besoin, à côté de l'autre blonde qui fait plante verte.

- L'autre blonde qui fait plante v…, s'offusqua la blonde.

- Enfin bref. J'en ai marre d'être en arrière. Je veux mener.

- Mais Mérida… Vous ne vous rappelez pas du casting ? Vous, vous êtes la rebelle. La girl power. C'est Jack Frost le leader.

- Et bien changez de leader !

- Je ne pense pas que les fans apprécieraient. Sauf les Ecossais, peut-être. Mais j'ai noté votre demande. Si vous avez terminé, Jack…

- Pourquoi ils apprécieraient pas ? coupa-t-elle. Je suis Mérida de DunBroch. J'ai sauvé mon royaume. J'ai changé mon destin. Je peux bien gérer une bande de super ados.

- J'ai trois cents ans de plus que toi, fillette. »

La rousse leva les yeux. Jack avait sauté de la table sur laquelle il était assis et s'était planté devant elle, nonchalamment appuyé sur son bâton.

« - Et je suis armé. Souviens-toi.

- Parce que tu crois que ton ridicule bout de bois me fait peur ?

- Mon _ridicule bout de bois_, comme tu dis, a à son actif des combats dans plus de dix mille histoires sur ce site. Et je compte même pas le nombre de cross-over. Et si tu veux qu'on parle de Troisième du Nom (il désigna Harold d'un mouvement de tête), on est au coude à coude depuis son deuxième film. »

Ce dernier avait cessé de courir après Krokmou pour regarder la scène, impatient de ce qui allait suivre.

« - Mais toi… Qui se passionne pour les aventures de la princesse de DunBroch, à part dans ce cross-over ? 200 personnes, tout au plus ? Dur… »

Les yeux de Mérida flamboyèrent de rage et Jack devina qu'il lui fallut toute son éducation de princesse pour éviter de se jeter sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment que l'interlocutrice brisa le silence.

- Pluss… de… Mérida. Voilà c'est noté. Et maintenant Mr Frost, et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes là, que nous puissions en finir. Vous avez une réclamation ? »

Le dénommé dépassa la rouquine, dont les yeux étaient maintenant aussi flamboyants que ses cheveux, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, faisant danser son bâton.

« - Juste une.

- Moins de blagues pourries ?

- Moins d'arrogance ?

- Plus de maturité ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« - Je voudrais que vous écriviez une fic.

- Une fic ?

- Oui. Où vous prenez toutes les Marie Sue que vous trouvez, vous les enfermez dans une salle et vous faites qu'Haddock débarque à ce moment-là sur son Furie Nocturne et fasse tout péter._»_

Il y eut un blanc, puis le silence se transforma d'un coup en tonnerre d'applaudissements. Pour une fois, tout le monde semblait d'accord. Jack salua modestement la foule.

« - La fin des Marie Sue ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas le fait que de magnifiques jeunes filles finissent dans vos bras à chaque fin de fic ?

- Ce n'est pas le côté _Miss Perfection _qui me dérange. C'est le côté… adolescente. Je suis un gardien. Et j'ai 300 ans. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les problèmes de lycéennes, aussi mignonnes et adorables soient-elles.

- C'est vrai que Jack n'a pas de chance avec les Marie Sue, dit Raiponce.

- Ou les Gary.

- La ferme Harold.

- Ok. Je vais passer le mot. Ce sera tout ?

- …Non. Tant que j'y suis. Mon ami Sab qui ne pouvait pas être là m'avait demandé si c'était possible de lui changer sa coiffure. Il voulait un truc qui fasse un peu moins … Vivel Dop.

- Là encore, je ne peux rien pour vous. Mais Dreamworks a un cahier de doléances pour les plaintes. Bon, Raiponce, avez-vous une dernière réclamation à faire ?

- Effectivement, j'aimerais … »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Car à cet instant, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre puis qu'on referme se fit entendre. Cinq têtes se retournèrent et virent deux personnes sur le pas de la porte. Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux clairs et un homme, les cheveux de la même couleur, la surpassant de toute sa hauteur.

« Astrid ? fit Harold. Gueulfort ? »

Krokmou, toujours occupé à tourner en rond, s'arrêta un instant et grogna.

- On a appris que vous appeliez , dit le moustachu. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir Harold. Nous aussi, on a des réclamations à faire.

- Effectivement, sourit Astrid en sautant sur le bras du fauteuil. En ce qui me concerne, j'en ai un paquet. L'appel est en cours ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle désactiva le haut-parleur et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Astrid Hofferson, j'écoute… Oui… Oui la copine de… Non on est pas encore fiancés… Mais j'en sais rien, moi, s'il y a un mariage de prévu dans le 3… Non, j'appelais pour vous dire que depuis que je suis… en couple, finit-elle près avoir jeté un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Harold, j'ai eu la nette impression que vos fics me décrivaient comme une fille aveuglée par l'amour et fragile comme un agneau… Et Astrid se fait enlever par-ci, et Astrid tombe enceinte par-là… Je voulais exprimer mon indignation…. Bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute… Que dites-vous ?... Vous pouvez copier un mot ? … Parfait ! Je dicte :

_Chers auteurs de fanfictions,_

_Bien qu'en couple, je sais toujours me servir d'une hache. Et d'un couteau. Et de n'importe quel objet qui me passe sous la main susceptible de vous faire souffrir._

_Bien à vous. Astrid Sans Peur Hofferson._

Vous dites ?... Vous l'envoyez de ce pas aux auteurs des dix mille histoires de ce fandom ?... Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !... Non, je pense que ce sera tout… Ah si, j'oubliais. »

Elle repoussa un instant le téléphone et posa violemment ses lèvres sur celles d'Harold. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris, mais se laissa finalement aller au baiser, posant sa mains derrière sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus à lui.

Enfin, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle lui sourit et actionna à nouveau le haut-parleur.

« - Je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de cette petite lubie entre Harold et Jack Frost, mais il ou elle est aveugle. Il aime les filles. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Elle sait de quoi elle parle.

- Donc, madame, si vous pouviez régler une fois pour toutes ce problème de… c'est quoi le nom de couple qu'ils vous ont donné déjà ?

- Le Hijack.

- …de Hijack avant que j'aille _parler_ aux responsables…

- Je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Astrid puisqu'elle sourit encore plus, se calant dans le fauteuil d'Harold, le seul de la pièce qui semblait amusé par la situation.

« - Désolée Jack, finit-elle par dire. Mais tu comprends, tu as 300 ans de plus et…

- T'inquiète. On a l'habitude des scènes de ménages ici.

- Ah ouais ? Il y a d'autres couples phares chez les Big Four ?

- Le Jackunzel, répondit immédiatement Harold. Beaucoup de fans.

- Un peu trop d'ailleurs, grinça Eugène.

- On a aussi le Mérida-Harold. »

La rousse rougit au moment même où le regard d'Astrid se posa sur elle. Bizarrement, elle avait peur. Et le fait que l'interlocutrice s'était pliée si rapidement aux quatre volontés de la jeune femme n'était pas étranger à cette sensation. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Vachement crédible…

- Et un peu d'Harold-Raiponce aussi. Mais c'est plus rare.

- Blonde hein ? Ça passe mieux, déjà. Mais sans vouloir t'offenser, Harold les préfère avec du caractère. »

Visiblement, la réflexion ne plut pas à Raiponce. Ses joues se teintèrent de la couleur de sa robe et ses grands yeux verts semblaient lancer des éclairs dans sa direction.

« Dites, s'impatienta l'interlocutrice, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Raiponce, vous aviez encore une réclamation à faire, non ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le front, avant de retrouver son visage initial, souriant et angélique.

- Oui, puisque vous le dites….

- Attendez, coupa Gueulfor, moi aussi j'aimerais …

- Mais vous allez me laissez parler, BORDEL ?!

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle. Harold et Astrid, qui rigolaient, s'arrêtèrent instantanément et se retournèrent. Jack manqua de faire tomber son bâton et Mérida resta bloquée, la bouche ouverte, expression que sa mère aurait jugée très peu élégante.

« Et ben… Ça fuse… »

Gueulfort regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsque deux iris verts mitraillette se plantèrent dans les siens.

«DE QUOI JE ME MELE, TOI, LA-BAS ?! ET PUIS D'AILLEURS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? T'ES VENU POUR QU'ON ARRETE DE TE CATALOGUER COMME LE GROS LOURD AUX CULOTTES EN SOIE ?! »

Les joues de Gueulfort s'empourprèrent, couleur probable des dites culottes. Visiblement, il ne se l'attendait pas, à celle-là. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'y attendait. Eugène devint tout pâle et Pascal, visiblement peu habitué à des crises d'hystérie de la part de sa maîtresse, avait déjà battu en retraite sous la table. Tout le monde avait actuellement sa tête tournée vers la bombe rose bonbon qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« … Allo ? Vous êtes là ? Allo… »

Les iris verts de la blonde se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois comme deux boulets de canon. Cette fois sur le téléphone posé sur la table basse. Elle s'en saisit et plaça sa bouche le plus près possible du combiné.

« - ET TOI LA MADAME DU TELEPHONE ! T'EN AS PAS MARRE DE TON CIRQUE ?! ON SAIT TRES BIEN QUE T'ES A CRAN ! On est des personnages fantastiques, aux pouvoirs et aux destins extraordinaires ! Et toi ? Toi t'es payée de l'heure pour recevoir des appels afin de financer ta petite vie merdique !

- All… »

Mais Raiponce avait déjà raccroché. Enfin pour être honnête, elle avait éclaté le portable sur le sol. Celui-ci rebondit avant de s'écraser un peu plus loin. Personne n'avait encore bougé dans la pièce. Le regard d'un assassin en série, Raiponce fit un pas vers la rousse, qui retenait presque sa respiration.

« - Et toi, Mérida !

- M-moi ?

- Oui, toi ! T'en as pas marre toi aussi de jouer les princesses rebelles alors que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à gémir ?!

- Gé… gémir ?

- Oui tu gémis ! Tout le temps ! »

La blonde passa ses mains sous ses yeux et fit semblant de les essuyer :

« -Bouhouhou… Je ne veux pas me marier… Bouhouhou… Ma mère ne veut pas que j'aie mes armes quand je mange… Purée mais « ne mets pas tes armes sur la table, Mérida, c'est pas si compliqué, SI ?!

- Mais… je…

- Jack Frost a passé 300 ans tout seul, sans personne pour le voir. EST-CE QUE TU L'AS DEJA ENTENDU GEMIR ?!

- Euh…

-Et Harold ? Harold a passé son enfance sous-estimé par son père et rejeté par les gosses de son âge. EST-CE QUE TU L'AS ENTENDU PLEURER POUR ÇA ?

- Non enfin je…

- Et moi ? Moi j'ai passé dix-huit ans enfermée dans une tour de VINGT METRES CARRES. Oui, pendant que toi, tu profitais de ta liberté et de ta famille, moi, je croupissais dans une tour pourave ! EST-CE QUE TU M'AS ENTENDUE CRIER POUR AUTANT ? »

« …Non. »

Raiponce plissa les lèvres avant d'expirer, décontractant les muscles de son visage. L'instant d'après, toute trace de colère ou de reproche semblait y avoir disparu. Mérida se demandait si c'était fini, si elle pouvait respirer normalement. Respirer, parler, bouger la tête pour ne plus avoir à fixer les yeux verts vifs de la blonde. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Non, elle n'avait pas fini. Pas encore. Il lui restait un dernier truc à dire, une dernière vérité à cracher à la figure de quelqu'un qui avait été trop stupide pour lui manquer de respect. Elle détourna ses iris des yeux apeurés de la rousse et fixa la personne à sa gauche. Personne qui se trouvait être son fiancé.

« - Et toi, Eugène…

- M…moi, moi je t'aime mon amour…

- TA GUEULE ! ».

La blonde se retourna aussi vite que l'éclair et enjamba la table basse qui était cassée pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. L'instant d'après, elle avait quitté la pièce.

: : : : :

« Allo ? … Allo ? »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et, dans un soupir las, raccrocha le téléphone.

Dingues. Ils étaient tous dingues.

« - J'en ai une autre Séb. Sûrement les plus grands plaignards que je n'ai jamais eus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils demandaient ?

- Dragons plus méchants. Plus de sex-appeal. Plus de présence. Moins de Marie Sue. Moins de mise en cloque, récapitula-t-elle. Il y avait aussi une autre plaignante mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle disait, elle parlais trop près du combiné.

- Et bien ! Si t'arrives même pas à t'en sortir avec une bande de super héros pour gamins, je donne pas cher de ta peau pour le reste. Et si je te collais les Avengers ? »

La jeune femme tira la langue et reposa la précieuse feuille en dessous d'une pile longue comme le bras. Ils allaient devoir attendre leur tour.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de recommencer sa paperasse que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Service de réclamations, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Coinçant le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule, elle s'empara d'une autre feuille et d'un stylo.

« Monsieur ?... D'accord vous pouvez me l'épeler, s'il vous plaît ?... V…O…L…D…E…M… »

FIN

…**Vous êtes toujours là ?**

**Fin de l'OS. Je dois vous avouer que je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez eu aussi un peu de plaisir à le lire. Pas trop flippante, la Raiponce psychopathe ? Si oui, désolée, je n'avais même pas l'intention d'une tournure pareille à la base. C'est sorti tout droit de ma folie :p Folie que j'ai un urgent besoin d'évacuer avant mes exams qui approchent.**

**Sinon, j'ai une autre fic en préparation sur HTTYD, plus sérieuse celle-là (enfin je crois). Je pense commencer à poster quand j'aurais quelques chapitres d'avance. Mais pour ce qui est de celle-là, pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review en partant ? Siouuuuuuuu plait. Même si c'est nul. Vous avez gaspillé du temps de votre vie à lire ce torchon, alors une minute de plus ou de moins ? Juste le temps d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu (°_°)**


End file.
